


grieving

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x23 Colonel of truthKathryn vents to her former  husband
Relationships: Kathryn Austin/Tommy Wilmette





	grieving

“I’m worried about Sarah”Kathryn says 

“She’s not herself”Tommy noticed his daughter has been acting differently 

“Her friend and teammate from her softball team died”Kathryn says 

“She’s probably silently grieving”Tommy offered up an explanation to his daughters sudden change of behavior 

“I asked her if she wants to stay home from school but she declined”Kathryn said


End file.
